thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Confronting Zira
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling the Flood Plains. "How's Mari?" Fuli asked. "She's fine." Kion answered. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "It's all clear." Ono said. "Thanks, Ono." Beshte said. Kion cleared his throat. "I want to talk to Zira." He said. Fuli and Beshte exchanged a glance. "Are you sure, Kion?" Beshte asked gently. Kion nodded. "Let's go to the Meadow." He said. He led the way to the Meadow. Whey they arrived, they settled down underneath the baobab tree. Kion glanced up. "I want to talk to you, Zira!" He called. He shivered as Zira's spirit swept over him. “I know who you are.” Zira said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. “Really?” Kion asked. Zira nodded. "You are Kion, Simba's son." Zira said. Kion nodded. "I was born after the battle." Kion said. "Why have you summoned me?" Zira asked. "I want to speak with you." Kion said. "What do you want to speak about?" Zira prompted. “I want to understand you better.” Kion said. “It wasn’t easy to raise three young cubs in the Outlands.” Zira said quickly. “I know that. I’ve been to the Outlands.” Kion answered. “I loved Nuka and Vitani, but Kovu was the chosen one. He was Scar’s heir.” Zira said. “Nuka was Scar’s son.” Kion said. “He wasn’t right for Scar’s plan.” Zira said. “Why was Kovu right?” Kion asked. “Because he could be trained.” Zira said. “He was just a cub.” Kion said. “That didn’t matter.” Zira answered. Fuli pressed her muzzle against Kion’s cheek. “Are you okay?” She asked. Kion nodded. He cleared his throat. “I must go.” He said. “Very well.” Zira answered. Kion watched her spirit fade away. He glanced at Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono. “This doesn’t leave the Meadow.” Kion said. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono nodded. Fuli’s expression softened. “Will you tell Kiara?” She asked. “I don’t know.” Kion said. He sighed, and glanced up. “I know I won’t tell Kovu and Tani.” Kion said. Fuli pressed her muzzle against Kion’s. “Let’s go to Pride Rock.” She said. Kion nodded. He led the way to Pride Rock. When they arrived, Kiara rushed to greet them. “Hi everyone.” Kiara said. “Hi Kiara.” Bunga said. “How was the patrol?” Kiara asked. “It was fine.” Beshte answered. Fuli and Kion exchanged a glance. “I’m telling her. I can’t keep this from her.” Kion said quietly. Fuli nodded. “Is Mari here, Kiara?” She asked. Kiara nodded. “She’s inside the den.” She answered. Fuli rubbed her muzzle against Kion’s cheek. She led Beshte, Bunga, and Ono into the den. “What happened, Kion?” Kiara asked. Kion moved forward. “Are Kovu and Tani here?” Kion asked. Kiara nodded. “They’re inside with Mari.” She said. “Come over here.” Kion said. He led Kiara to the fresh-kill pile. “What’s the matter?” Kiara asked. Kion cleared his throat. “I talked to Zira.” He said. Kiara’s expression softened. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” She asked. Kion nodded. “I don’t want Kovu and Tani to know.” He said. “I won’t tell them.” Kiara said. She leaned down, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. “That must have been hard.” She said. “It was.” Kion answered. He pressed himself against Kiara’s foreleg. “I don’t want to tell Mom and Dad.” He said. “You don’t have too.” Kiara said gently. She rubbed a paw against Kion’s cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Kiara asked. Kion nodded. “I love you, Kiara.” Kion said. “I love you too.” Kiara answered. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories